The Time of Destruction
by Lilith4
Summary: R for later chapters. Five powerful women are bent on the destruction of the Sailor Senshi's dimension. More summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

1  
  
The Time of Destruction  
  
By Lilith  
  
Author's Notes: Wow... I am soooo tired. I have been listening to the  
Buffy musical and Garbage for the past 24 hours, so I am practically dyinrom the happiness. Originally, this was a dub fic (I'm sorry!!! I'orry!!) but then I changed it back to the holiness that is originaapanese Sailor Moon. So if you see anything dub in here, please forgive.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. They belong to The Genius Takeuchi  
Naoko. Ryoko belongs to... Tenchi Muyo! Sorry, I forget who created it,  
but it wasn't me. However, Sailor Nerezzia, Sailor Luce and Sailor Spirire mine, as well as the Bad Guys. So don't steal them. Or do steal them.  
Or whatever...  
  
On to the fic!!!  
  
2 Haruka was dreaming.  
  
She dreamed of her universe.and it was being destroyed. There werive spots where there was no light, which were sucking the life and poweway from everything. She tried to do something to stop them, to attack,  
to hurl herself at them.but she was powerless. She was Haruka, and founerself unable to become Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Stop!" she screamed, her husky voice ringing out with pain. "Stop!  
Why are you destroying our world!?" The dark spots made no response, burew bigger as she spoke.  
  
"This destruction.is not supposed to be happening!" Haruka turneround.and saw the other three Outer Senshi.  
  
"Michiru!" Haruka ran up to her love, taking her hand. Michiru'yes were closed, and her body was frozen. There was a look of terror oer face.  
  
".Michiru." Haruka's eyes were filled with pain, and tears dripperom her eyes onto Michiru's frozen hand. She ran to Setsuna, who warozen white clutching Hotaru's hand in hers.  
  
"Setsuna, Hotaru! Wake up!" Haruka lowered her head in despair, anhen turned, gasping. It was the moment of destruction, when everythinas lost. Haruka closed her eyes tightly.only to see something on thnside of her eyelids. A tornado, ringed with blue lightning, rippehrough the smoky atmosphere where she was standing. Haruka gasped,  
opening her eyes.and the tornado was there. Three figures came out of it,  
glowing with power.  
  
"What the.!" Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru's eyes snapped opend they all sat up. Haruka looked at Michiru, who was panting, tears ier eyes.  
  
"You dreamt.of the destruction?" Haruka asked, reaching out anaking her lover's hand.  
  
"Yes. the five points where there was no light.what does it mean,  
Haruka?" Michiru wiped away her tears. "You were frozen, and I couldn'ake you."  
  
"In my dream, you were the one who was frozen," Haruka said, closiner eyes.  
  
A knock on the door startled them both.  
  
"Come in," Michiru called. The door creaked open, and Setsuna walken, followed by Hotaru. They both sat on the bed. Hotaru put her head in  
Michiru's lap, and Haruka stroked her hair.  
  
"You dreamt of the destruction as well?" Setsuna said, her cool voicreaking the silence.  
  
"Yes.what does it mean?" Haruka looked at Hotaru, eyes searching thounger girl's face.  
  
"I don't know." Setsuna closed her eyes briefly, then opened them.  
"There are invaders in the fourth dimension. They are the ones that wilestroy us. We need to be prepared to defend our galaxy."  
  
"The time of destruction is not right," Hotaru said sleepily. "I  
know when to destroy. And the time is not right yet. I am not yeupposed to guide this universe to it's death."  
  
"Then who-or what- would have this universe destroyed? Manreatures want the job done, but few are powerful enough to do it. Whaould this be?" Haruka ran her fingers through Hotaru's silky hair,  
wondering.  
  
"I wonder. if our Princess knows of this danger." Michiru mused,  
looking at Haruka.  
  
"I don't think she does. Even if she did, it wouldn't matter. Wave different duties as Outer Senshi. We protect from a distance. Sucas always been our responsibility," Haruka said, frowning.  
  
"Still.I wonder if we should let them know." Michiru wondered, heand on her chin.  
  
"No. We can't afford to." Setsuna's calm voice drifted from tharkness. "We all know we must not leave our posts."  
  
"Yes.but our Princess has a right to know." Hotaru murmered.  
  
"If it is truly dangerous, she will know. Or, at least one of heuardian senshi will know," Haruka said. "Tomorrow, we'll figure out whahis means." She got up and picked up Hotaru. Hotaru murmered sleepily,  
being far too big to be picked up. Haruka simply carried her out of thoom. Setsuna squeezed Michiru's hand.  
  
"Everything will be alright, Michiru. It's going to be fine."  
  
"Thanks, Setsuna." Michiru smiled, and Setsuna left. Haruka camack in, and got into bed. They clasped hands, and slept once more. 


	2. The Sisters of Tragedy Attack!

"Rei! Minako! Come on!" Usagi yelled, excited. "It's lunchtime!"  
  
"We're coming, Odango," Rei said, smiling. Rei and Minako werisiting Crossroads Jr. High for the day. Minako got her lunch out of  
Mako's locker, and the two held hands as they walked outside.  
  
"It's so pretty today," Minako said, smiling. "These cherry blossomook perfect!" Rei reached up and plucked a cluster of blossoms, and stuchem in Minako's hair, behind her ear. Minako smiled and did the same.  
They grinned and walked over to where Usagi, Mako and Ami were sitting.  
Mako was munching on something delicious she had made the night before, and  
Usagi was stealing bites as often as she could. Ami was half-heartedlating as she scribbled in her notebook.  
  
"Listen, guys," Mako began. "I have this really weird feeling, likomething important is happening, and we can't do anything. It's realltrange."  
  
"I don't feel anything wrong here," Rei said, sitting cross-legged ohe stone bench. Minako lay down on the bench and put her head in Rei'ap. Ami and Mako took note of this, but Usagi was too busy stuffinerself.  
  
"Mako-chan, you're just being paranoid," Usagi said between mouthfulf sushi. "I mean, if there was anything wrong, something woulda happeney now to let us know-" Usagi never got to finish her sentence. There wa huge explosion in the middle of the yard, and the five went flying. Thell ended up behind some bushes.  
  
"What was that?" yelled Minako. She needed to yell because there wa continuous roaring sound that kept getting louder. "Rei? Are you alight!?"  
  
Rei had turned white as a sheet. Her eyes were wide, and her handere clenched.  
  
"There's something very wrong here! It's.it's so evil!" Her eyeolled back in her head, and she collapsed.  
  
"Rei! Oh no, Rei!" Minako grabbed Rei's hand and supported her ahe fell. "Transform!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Okay! Now let's find out what that thing is! Come on, Venus!"  
Sailor Venus was kneeling by Rei. She took her hand.  
  
"You'll be okay, Rei," she whispered. "I'm coming!"  
  
In the middle of the yard, there was a single black space with night. It was roaring loudly. The space then separated into five spaces,  
and they twisted outwards. Soon arms, legs, bodies and heads were createut of the blackness. Then there was a pop, and the features of the fivomen were filled in.  
  
The first had long, flowing green hair with black streaks. She wor tight black dress that was very short, and had high boots that flared out the top. Her skin was paler than snow, and her eyes were pure black.  
  
The second woman had black hair that was cropped short, just at hehin. There were two long silver streaks in the front. Her eyes were purreen, and she wore a long flowing dress that was tight on her body, buhe skirt flowed freely.  
  
The third had pure silver hair, and pure silver eyes. She wore heair swept up into a bun, and wore long robes of silver, with black symbolnd designs.  
  
The fourth had silver hair with two green streaks in the front. Shore a black skintight bodysuit and had long black nails. Her eyes werark blue.  
  
The last woman black hair. She wore tight pants and a loose shirt.  
Her eyes were a replica of the night sky. Her boots came up to the thignd flared out.  
  
"We are the five sisters of Tragedy!" the first one called out. "I  
am Oblivion!"  
  
"I am Xenon!" cried the second one.  
  
"I am Summoner!" yelled the third one.  
  
"I am Cruelty!" called the fourth  
  
"I.am.Nuit!" called the fifth. "Prepare to meet your doom, Sailor  
Senshi!"  
  
"How did she know we were here?" whispered Venus.  
  
"No time for that!" yelled Jupiter. She lept at Oblivion, her fisthirling. Oblivion cracked her hand down, hitting Jupiter on the shoulder.  
  
"Ughh!" Jupiter went down, her eyes closed, knocked unconscious.  
  
"Jupiter!" cried Sailor Moon.  
  
"Mercury! Aqua Rhapsody!" cried Sailor Mercury. She strummed heater harp, and the power hit Oblivion. Oblivion simply smiled, anwirled around. The water surrounded her, and then blasted back at  
Mercury. Mercury went down.  
  
"Venus! Love and Beauty Shock!" Oblivion blasted Venus' power back aer, and she went down as well.  
  
"Venus!" Rei got up, clutching her head. "Ugh.Mars.Crystal Power!"  
She transformed and tackled Oblivion. "Mars Flame Sniper!" She fell, anhen passed out, not able to handle her own power while she was so weak.  
Oblivion blasted Mar's power at Sailor Moon, who dodged it.  
  
"This was easy," said Oblivion, yawning. "Are you trying to tell mhat these Senshi are the reason no one has taken this galaxy yet? They'ro weak!"  
  
"We're not as weak as you think!" yelled Sailor Moon. "Starlight  
Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Oblivion put out a hand, and the attack's poweathered around it.  
  
"This power is interesting," she said, grinning insanely. "It's nooteworthy, though." She closed her hand, and the attack rebounded on  
Sailor Moon. She screamed, and went down.  
  
"Well. I didn't even get to play!" complained Cruelty. "And I waoping these famous Sailor Senshi would play with us.but no. They're nun, so weak."  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter was up, and she blasted her attacn Oblivion.  
  
"Oooh!" Oblivion cried, clutching her chest. "This power! Thitrong, protective power!"  
  
"Is she worth it?" asked Xenon, looking at Jupiter. Sailor Jupiteas standing over the bodies of her fellow Senshi, breathing hard. Theay, scattered and bleeding, on the ground. Her shoulder bled freely, aner legs were scraped up. Her face was scraped as well, but she stood in efensive position, ready to defend the ones she loved.  
  
"I won't let you hurt them!" cried Jupiter. "I won't let you hurhe ones I love! Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Oblivion clutched her chest,  
then smiled.  
  
"No, she's not worth it. Her power is strong, but so are hemotions. She'd never give them up, and her puny power isn't worth it.  
Sparkling Wide Pressure, did you say?" she asked Jupiter. "Let's see hoou like the power of both attacks on yourself!" She spun around, and thightning danced around her in a circle.then blasted back onto Sailor  
Jupiter. She screamed, and fell.  
  
"This was a waste of time." Summoner sketched a rune in the air ovehe fallen Scouts, then stepped back. "We weren't even trying to win.  
This is pathetic. We'll bring them to us, later. We need to compromisor Sailor Jupiter's power.why did no one tell us it was lightning? I hatlectricity."  
  
"I didn't know either," whined Oblivion. "And I was the one who goit by it!"  
  
"Enough," whispered Cruelty. "Let's go." They transformed into blacpheres, then collapsed back in on themselves and vanished.  
  
Mercury was the first to wake up. She hurried over the Sailor Moon,  
and felt her pulse. It was there. She felt the pulse of all of her fellow  
Senshi, and discovered that Jupiter. Jupiter was dying. With every beat oer heart, her pulse was weakening.  
  
"M.Mer.cury?" Venus was awake. She reached out and took Mars' hand,  
feeling for a pulse.  
  
"Venus.quickly.get a policeman, or something.Jupiter is dying!"  
Venus' eyes went wide.  
  
"V.Ven.us?" Mars was awake.  
  
"Oh, Mars!" Mercury grabbed her hand. "Quickly, you two, call thospital! And return to your normal forms!" Venus and Mars quicklnmorphed, and struggled to find a telephone. Mercury unmorphed, and wokp Sailor Moon. While Jupiter was sleeping, her Sailor Jupiteransformation came undone, and she became Mako again.  
  
"Ami, what's going on?" asked Usagi. "Where are Minako and Rei?"  
  
"They went to find a telephone," answered Ami. "Mako's in seriourouble! Her pulse keeps getting weaker!" As she spoke, an ambulanculled up. Doctors came out, and loaded Mako onto a stretcher quickly.  
They rushed her into the back of the van, and drove off at top speed.  
Minako and Rei came stumbling back.  
  
"They took Mako?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Ami wiped her forehead, and struggled to stand up. Usagelped her, and they slumped onto a bench.  
  
"Usagi!" Naru came running over. "Are you okay?" Melvin followeer.  
  
"I'm fine. Naru, are you okay?" Usagi asked, making room for Naru ohe bench. She took it.  
  
"I'm okay. I was knocked out by that first blast, but did you see?  
Sailor Moon was here! And Sailor V! I mean, I think it was V, she didn'ave the red goggles." Naru trailed off as she looked at Minako. "Yonow, you look kinda like Sailor V."  
  
"Thanks!" said Minako, trying to hide her nervousness.  
  
"And Sailor Moon's got your odango, Usagi!" added Melvin.  
  
"Yeah, well.you know." Bunny stumbled for words, nervous. "Umm, yonow Mako-chan? They took her to the hospital! She was hit pretty hard."  
  
"Mako? Your friend Mako, who likes fighting?" Naru asked, rubbiner neck. "Wow! She probably tried to fight the attackers!"  
  
"Yeah, probably." muttered Rei. "Excuse me, I need to get somspirin."  
  
"Yeah, I'll go with you," said Ami, getting up. "I have a headache."  
They headed off.  
  
"May I have your attention, please!" Ms. Haruna called out, using icrophone. "Everyone, please go immediately home! Because of the attack,  
everyone must go home! Repeat, head home, now!" Rei and Ami camtumbling back.  
  
"Let's get outta here," they muttered.  
  
"Okay, sure. I'll see you, Naru!" called Usagi, as she helped Minako stand up.  
  
"Okay, Usagi," said Naru, hurt. "I'll see you tomorrow, if there'chool."  
  
The four headed home, limping.  
  
"You know what's strange," said Ami, typing on her mini computer. "I  
got the visual data on those Sisters, but there's no other data! On theiowers, or anything. It's just blank."  
  
"I'm gonna give Mamo-chan a call when I get home," said Usagi.  
"Maybe he'll know what to do."  
  
"I'll call Asunama, he'll want to know if Mako's hurt," said Minako,  
wincing and grabbing her arm. "Meet at the hospital later, around three?"  
  
"Okay. Later, then!" Rei headed off to the Hikawa shrine.  
  
"Later."  
  
"Bye." Ami and Minako headed off, leaving Usagi to walk a few blocklone.  
  
Once home, Usagi went straight to the phone in her room. She dialed  
Haruka's number, and sat down on the bed. She let the phone ring fowenty-two times before she gave up. She called Setsuna's number, then heumber at the physics lab. There was an answer at the physics lab, but therson on the other end of line simply said that Setsuna Meioh didn't worhere anymore. Then Usagi called Mamoru.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Hey, Usako. What's wrong? You sound upset."  
  
"There was an attack at school today. By some kind of monsters."  
  
"Oh, no! Is everyone all right?"  
  
"Yes. I, I mean, no. Mako-chan was hurt pretty bad, she's at thospital. We're going to meet there later."  
  
"That's horrible! How did you defeat the monsters?"  
  
"We, um.didn't. We were all knocked unconscious, then they left."  
  
"They left?"  
  
"Uh-huh." There was a long pause. "Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Yeah. I was just thinking, why did they leave? They had you aheir mercy."  
  
"Yeah.I was wondering that, too."  
  
"Look, when are you going over to see Mako? I'll meet you alhere."  
  
"Okay. We're meeting there around three. See you then."  
  
"Yeah. Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye." Usagi hung up the phone, tears gathering in her eyes.  
  
Jupiter! She thought, pain squeezing her heart. You were probablurt trying to protect us.please, please, don't die! What will we dithout you? You're so strong, and couagous! Please.don't die!  
  
"Oh, good, Usagi, you came straight home! We were so worried aftehe report on the news about that boiler blowing up!" Usagi's mother anather came into her room and noticed the tears in her eyes. "Honey,  
what's wrong?"  
  
"Mako.my friend Makoto.she was hurt really bad. She's at thospital."  
  
"Oh, no! That's horrible!" Usagi's mother cried, hugging heaughter. "Are you going to go see her?"  
  
"Yeah.in fact, I better be going now," Usagi said, glancing at thlock.  
  
"Okay, just be home for dinner!"  
  
"I'll try." Usagi put on her coat and hurried out the door. She rao the hospital, where Ami, Rei and Minako were waiting.  
  
"Late as usual, baka," said Rei half-heartedly. Mamoru's car pullep into a parking space and he jumped out. Usagi took his arm, and thive walked into the hospital. 


	3. Visiting Mako-chan...

Author's Notes: Eeeeek!! I just saw the Harry Potter movie, and it's like 4  
days before it comes out!! I just love screening passes. It kicked ass, bhe way. Anyway, here's chapter three. Hope you enjoy. And btw, I  
noticed that after I posted this on FanFiction.net, there were a lot opelling errors that aren't here on my computer. Odd... very odd. Just tet you know, I'm not so stupid that I'd make all those errors. Anyways...  
Onwards!  
  
****************  
  
"We're here to see Kino Makoto," Rei said to the woman at the front desk.  
  
"Third floor, at the end of the hall, room number 345," said thoman, and went back to talking on the phone. The five rode the elevatop, and walked to the end of the hall. The door to room 345 was opelightly, and Usagi heard soft murmering. She slammed the door open.but nne was there. The window was open, and the curtains fluttered in thind. Mako was lying in bed, pale as a ghost, her eyes closed.  
  
"Usagi?" She turned to see her friends looking at her, slightlorried. She smiled.  
  
"Sorry. I thought I heard something.but it was probably just thind." Usagi walked in, followed by Mamoru and the other three Senshi.  
Usagi pulled a chair up beside Mako's bed, and sat down. She brushed trand of hair back from her friend's face. Usagi noticed something in  
Mako's hand.  
  
"Maybe.maybe it *was* the wind." Usagi thought. Clutched in Mako'and was a few strands of dark, forest green hair, some teal hair, blacair, and blonde hair, wrapped in a white ribbon. "The wind.Haruka.yoere here too.weren't you."  
  
"Usagi." Rei's voice snapped Usagi out of her thoughts. Mako haoved, and her green eyes were opening slightly. Her hand clenched onthe hair and then relaxed. Usagi discreetly slipped it out of her fist.  
  
"S.Sailor Moon."Mako murmured as her eyes slid open. Her gaze feln Usagi. "Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Mako-chan! You're awake! Oh, thank goodness!" Usagi clenched  
Mako's hand and gave her a gentle hug. Rei quickly wiped tears away anmiled. Minako took Rei's hand and smiled as Ami knelt down and Mako'ther hand.  
  
"We're glad you're back, Mako," said Mamoru, smiling. He rested hiand on Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"I had the strangest dream.Haruka and Michiru were here, and theave me something that made me strong."She looked at Usagi, who ducked heyes quickly.  
  
"That is odd," said Ami, pulling out her mini-computer. She rapidlyped in something, and scanned the room. "There's evidence of otheeople being in here, but our energy is so strong it's blocking me froeeing what type the other energy is. It's possible it was them, but iould also have been doctors." Ami put the computer away. Mako closed heyes.  
  
"What are we going to do about this new enemy?" she asked. Everyonas silent.  
  
"We don't know," Minako said finally. "We're not strong enough teat them on our own, but."  
  
"If the others were here, we might have a chance." Mako said, openiner eyes again. "We should try to contact them. They might know what to."  
  
"I tried," Usagi whispered. Everyone turned to stare at her. "I  
tried Setsuna's number at home, and at the physics lab. She doesn't worhere anymore. There wasn't any answer at Michiru and Haruka's place."  
  
"I.see." Mako said finally. "Why don't we try contacting them oheir communicators?"  
  
"I'm trying," said Ami. She used her computer to access Haruka,  
Michiru and Setsuna's communicators. They couldn't get through.  
  
"It's like they vanished off the face of the earth!" Amy said,  
frustrated. "I can't get through to their communicators!"  
  
"Is this a sign.a sign that the Senshi of the Outer Solar System haveft us?" Rei said quietly.  
  
"No!" cried Usagi. "They protect from afar. That's their job, it'hat they were brought back for! They can't abandon us, we need them!"  
Everyone turned to stare at her again. Usagi blushed slightly, and put heand over Mamoru's, which was still on her shoulder.  
  
"Usagi's right. They wouldn't abandon us. They can't." Mako smiled,  
and sat up. "Having you all near me.I've regained my strength." She swinger legs out of bed and stands up.and a flash of green light surroundehem all.  
  
"What's happening?!" cried Minako.  
  
"It's a teleporting ring!" yelled Ami. It was necessary to yelecause along with the light there was now a roaring noise. "I'm going try to neutralize-" Ami never got to finish her sentence. They alanished from the hospital room.  
  
*******************  
  
A/N: Doncha just love a cliffhanger? Muahahahahaha... Anyway, review,  
please! Even if you didn't like it. I need feedback to know what I'oing right! Plus if I know people are reading this I'll finish sooner.  
  
--Lilith 


End file.
